


what's a king to an ace

by whiterabbituniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cardverse AU, M/M, there's a cameo of ushiwaka in there somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbituniverse/pseuds/whiterabbituniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to survive in this world is by knowing your place. </p><p>Hinata Shouyou doesn't know his place, but he damn well sure is going to find out. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I had too many fics planned where hinata dies, so I figured I oughta write one that's a bit better :P this is only a preview chapter, the official first chapter should be out soon!
> 
> EDIT 11/13: chapter 1 is 2/3 done! Hopefully it'll be here within the next two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 5/5: the kagehina in this fic isn't really a slow build falling in love kinda thing, it's more of an obsession and so far (in my planning) seems kinda like an unhealthy relationship. (it's similar to the kira/L dynamic in death note.) if you're not a fan, read at your own risk! I'll put warnings in the notes of chapters about this kind of dynamic. hope you guys like this fic!

 

_The Council of The Four Cards has always been made up of four kingdoms. The Hearts, which normally run the council, the Diamonds, who are the most heavily populated kingdom, the Spades, who have always been the guardians of all four, and the Clubs. Even after centuries of working with them, the other three kingdoms are still in darkness as to how the Clubs function during everyday life._

_All people in the kingdoms have a single card attached to their lifestyle. For example, the Kings are the head supervisors of the Council, and they make sure that nothing gets off track. Most of the cards have lifestyles that are accounted for, but there is one card that no one knows anything about._

_The Ace._

_The Ace has always been unpredictable, in every way imaginable. One always shows up sometime within three centuries of the death of the previous Ace. No one knows how they get here. The current theory is that they seemingly pop out of nowhere, with all the knowledge they need to accomplish what they are destined to._

_But one thing has always stayed the same about the Aces. There is only one every three hundred years, and there has never been a Clubs Ace._

_Ever._

_The last known Ace was a man named Azumane Asahi. He died three-hundred-seven years ago._

_Every kingdom is out for the new ace, hoping that he or she is a birth of their own people._

_A new era has only just begun._


	2. jack of diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack of diamonds:
> 
> a common high-class card that works in the diamond kingdom to cover the king in times of need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came out earlier than I expected, cause I spent at least 2 hours writing the last part and ended up finishing it. sorry about the low kagehina count in this chapter, hopefully there'll be more next. hope you guys like this chapter!

Kageyama raked his hands through his hair, trying desperately to resist the urge to punch this bullshit-spouter in the face. His job as the head Jack of the defense and investigation department had left him with many idiots like this one, but that red-haired piece of shit seemed to know exactly how to rub him the wrong way.

“So, let me get this straight. Your name is Hinata Shouyou, you don't know how old you are, and you also don't know what card you are. But the most baffling of all is the fact that you _still_ don't have a reason for robbing the store,” Kageyama said, shooting a fierce glare towards the man.

“No, dumbass, you've got it all wrong! I do have a real reason!” Hinata shot back.

“Oh yeah? What is it?”

“I already told you, dammit!”

“Having a ‘gut feeling’ doesn't count.”

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

Kageyama sighed, running a hand through his hair again. Out of all the idiots he had ever worked with, this one had to be the dumbest.

“Listen, Hinata. I'm trying my hardest to stay professional with you, but you're making it _really_ hard not to throw you straight on the Shred List. Now, you best tell me why you robbed that store, or else things are gonna get real bad for you.” Kageyama hissed.

Hinata seemed totally unfazed, which pissed off Kageyama even more. It was silent for a few moments before Hinata spoke.

“If you knew exactly the procedure to rob a store, and knew for sure that no one was going to catch you, would you do it?” Hinata now had a dumb smirk plastered on his face. Kageyama scowled.

“Are you really asking the head of defense and investigation a qu-”

“Answer the damn question, DiamondJacks.”

Kageyama sighed. He was definitely asking for a raise after this.

“Okay, fine. No I wouldn't rob the store.”

“See?” Hinata’s smirk only grew wider. “That's why you're not in prison, and why I'm about to be.”

“That doesn't make any sense!”

“Of course it doesn't. Not to you, at least.”

Kageyama took a long, deep breath, silently counting to ten. He started typing into the laptop in front of him, and a pop-up told him exactly what to tell the red-head.

“Alrighty then, Hinata. You'll be stuck in the local jail for about a day. They'll be taking some DNA samples from you to see which kingdom you belong to, and then you'll be put in court for a trial.” He closed his laptop, starting to get up and leave.

“Do I get a lawyer?” Hinata asked, right as Kageyama was twisting the doorknob.

He paused, turning around.

“You won't need one.”

With that, Kageyama shut the door, leaving Hinata alone in the room to process his words.

 

* * *

 

 

Kageyama woke from his long nap to some really loud knocking on his door.

_Who the hell needs me right now? I've been dealing with shitheads all day and I-_

“TOBIO-KUN! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!”

_Ah_ , he thought. _That explains it._

Kageyama groaned and stood up. “Calm down, Yamaguchi, I'm coming.”

The knocking ceased immediately, and Kageyama opened the door. Yamaguchi stood there with a huge smile on his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“There's a meeting in ten minutes. Figured you didn't know, since you weren't there yet. Yachi thought you were dead, you know,” Yamaguchi said.

“Wait, what? There's a meeting _now_?”

“Yeah. That's kind of why I'm here, Tobio-kun.”

“Dammit, Yamaguchi, why didn't you come earlier? We're gonna be late, and Sawamura-san is gonna _kill us_!” Kageyama rushed back into his apartment, Yamaguchi hot on his trail.

“Oh, calm your tits, Tobio-kun. It's not like _all four_ kings are gonna be there or anything.”

Kageyama tripped.

“All four?!” He screeched.

“Yes, you nitwit! So I suggest you get your shit together so we can go!” Yamaguchi’s smile disappeared as he shoved Kageyama’s jacket at him, who quickly put it on.

They were out the door and in the car in seconds, and they made it to the king’s palace in record time. (Yamaguchi was speeding, of course, but right then, it wasn't Kageyama’s problem.)

Yachi was waiting to greet them at the door.

“Hurry,” she shooed them. “The meeting already started!”

Kageyama sighed, walking in. “Fantastic, we’re late.”

They walked in and sat at the long table. As soon as they did, a loud voice rang throughout the room:

“What are _they_ doing here?”

Kageyama turned his head sharply to where the voice came from. In the spot sat a man named Bokuto Koutarou, the King of Spades. Kageyama glared at him, and Bokuto stuck his tongue out.

“They're my advisors, so they should be here,” explained the King of Diamonds, Sawamura Daichi. “Plus, they have both spoken with the prisoner in question.”

“Prisoner?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah, a prisoner. Speaking of, shouldn't we start the meeting?” The dark-haired man in the corner spoke. Kageyama could tell that he must be Kuroo Tetsurou, King of Hearts. He was wearing far too much red to be one of the black kingdoms.

There was one man in the room who hadn't spoken yet.  This was Oikawa Tooru, the king of the Clubs kingdom. Kageyama knew from experience that unless you were good friends with the man, he would only speak to you to provide answers to questions. _Surely he had_ been _making small talk with the other kings_ , Kageyama thought. _He should be friends with them._

Sawamura sighed and began to speak.

“As you all know, we are here to discuss the DNA results of the recent prisoner that my two advisors have spoken with already. He goes by Hinata Shouyou, and supposedly doesn't know which card or even kingdom he belongs to,” he said, glancing down at the stack of papers in his hands. “The DNA results came back quickly, and I have a feeling you'll all be shocked at the outcome.”

By this time, the room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Kageyama sucked in a quick breath.

“The scientists in our labs ran these results twice, just to make sure that they weren't wrong,” Sawamura continued. “The strange thing is that this Hinata doesn't seem to have ties to any card at all. He wasn't even in our census record.”

“Is he an outsider?” Bokuto asked.

“Or maybe it's..” Kuroo murmured.

The whole room quieted with the realization of what Sawamura was thinking.

“ _Azumane_ ,” Oikawa breathed.

“I'm afraid so,” Sawamura muttered, setting his papers on the table. “Kiyoko-san has suggested that we Shuffle him, and at this point, that seems like the best option.”

“ _Shuffle him_?” Bokuto screeched. “Daichi, if all this nonsense is actually true, and this man is the ace, then we shouldn't even let him out of his cell at all! Do you realize just how much damage he could cause?”

Oikawa piped in. “But, if I remember correctly, Koutarou-chan, aren't the cells here not escape proof? I seem to recall a blonde, bespectacled Joker breaking out of your prisons lately,” he said with a smirk.

“We are _not_ on that topic, Tooru! Besides, he’s a Joker, he’ll be dead by nightfall,” Bokuto shot back.

“If you say so,” Oikawa sighed.

“Both of you, shut up. The actual probability of this man being the ace is very unlikely,” Kuroo spoke. “Now, back to the matter at hand. When is his trial?”

“We had it planned for next week, so I figure we can add the shuffling in at the beginning and see where it goes from there,” Daichi replied.

“Would you like me to inform the other Jacks, Sawamura-san?” Yamaguchi asked.

“No thank you, Yamaguchi, I'll ask Kiyoko-san to do it.”

Yamaguchi nodded in response.

“Now then, since the trial includes a Shuffle, all four kings must be there to monitor it. So I suggest that all three of you remain here until then. Do we have a compromise?” Sawamura eyed all of them, asking slowly.

“Sure thing, Daichi.” Oikawa responded.

“No problem,” Kuroo said.

Then they all three looked at Bokuto. Eventually, he grudgingly nodded, huffing out a small “fine.”

Sawamura clapped his hands. “All right! As soon as we get back to the palace, we will find you suitable places to stay. And as for you two,” he pointed at Kageyama and Yamaguchi, “go home and take a nap. You both look tired.”

They both nodded and hurried out, waving at Yachi as they passed.

“So, Sawamura-san’s theory,” Yamaguchi said as they stepped in the car. “Bingo or bullshit?”

Kageyama put the car in reverse, pulling out of the lot.

“Complete and utter bullshit, Yamaguchi.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why the hell do I have a visitor? I don't even know anyone in this damned town!”

“Says he wants to tell you something. You have to see him.”

“But the problem is that I don't want to.”

“Well, too bad. Now get off your ass and let's go.”

Hinata huffed, standing up and rattling the handcuffs on his hands as he did so. The guard glared at him, and Hinata flipped him off.

“Come on, smartass.” The guard pushed him.

They walked until they reached a room cut in half by a giant window. The guard pushed him into the seat in front of a small desk like space. On the other side on the window was a man that had to be at least two feet taller than Hinata, with dark brown hair that flipped in a way that Hinata found annoying. He reluctantly took the phone placed on the wall and put it to his ear.

“Who the hell’re you?” He spat.

“I'm the only one that can help you right now,” the man replied.

“I don't need help, and especially not from you!”

“You might, considering what’s going to happen at your trial on Tuesday.”

The angry look on Hinata’s face dropped, being replaced with a prominent frown. “How do you know about that?”

“I know a lot of things, Hinata.”

Hinata faltered, his eyes narrowing.

“Alright, you've piqued my interest. What's going to happen at my trial?”

“The Kings have no clue who you are, since your DNA test came back negative for any card or even kingdom. They're going to Shuffle you at your trial.”

“They're gonna what?”

“Shuffling is a process by which the four kings use the ancient Deck to pinpoint a person’s card. Depending on how calm or nervous the person is, the cards could end up killing you. It happens more often than not,” the man said.

Hinata shivered. “How do they kill someone?”

“No one knows for sure,” the man replied. “Whenever it happens, the trial is private. I've heard that it's always different, every time.”

“So, can you help me with this? How can I stay alive?” Hinata asked.

“Find some way to bury your nerves. Don't think about it, and try your absolute hardest to stay as calm and still as you can. That's how it has worked with everyone who survived.”

“Is there any way to stop it?”

“I'm afraid not. But as long as you use my advice, you should be perfectly fine.”

“Okay,” Hinata muttered. “Stay calm, be still. Got it.”

“Good. Now if you don't mind, I must take my leave. I am very busy, after all.”

The man reached to put the phone up, but Hinata yelled first.

“Wait, wait!”

The man put the phone back to his ear. “What do you need?”

“What should I call you?” Hinata clung to the phone.

“Hm,” the man murmured. “I think Tooru will suffice. See you later, Hinata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couple of things that aren't explained in depth that were mentioned in this chapter:  
> -jokers only live for one week, so that's why Bo said he's gonna be dead by night  
> -bokuto is a wuss
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	3. king of clubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> king of clubs:
> 
> ruler of the clubs kingdom. most known information is classified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee another update. hope you guys like it!

Hinata had stopped struggling ever since the day Tooru had visited. He figured that if there was a possibility that he would be here for a while, he might as well use the time he had to learn more about his surroundings.

The day was Tuesday, around 10:00. So far, Hinata had memorized his way around the prison, and taught himself to control his thoughts and distract himself from being nervous. He also trained to be able to sit still and be quiet for long periods of time. He had been practicing just that until the guard came and knocked on the metal door.

The clanging sound rang loud in Hinata’s ears, but he didn't jump.

“What?” Was all he asked.

“Trial’s today. You're leaving.”

“Thank god,” Hinata murmured. He pushed himself up, facing the cell door as the guard opened it.

Hinata put on that big smile that he knew could fool anyone. “Let's go!” He pushed past the guard, making his way to the room where prisoners were discharged. The guard followed close behind, opening the door when they got there. Another guard was in the room.

“What's your name, stripes?”

“Me?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, you,” the guard behind the desk replied.

“Hinata Shouyou.”

“Ah, I see,” the desk guard said. “Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou… Ukai, was he supposed to be released today?” He pointed at Hinata.

“Not technically,” the other guard, apparently named Ukai, mumbled. “I talked with Sawamura-kun, he said that Shrimpy’s trial was today.”

“Hey!” Hinata interjected. The guards ignored him.

“Both Sawamura-kun and Oikawa-san sent me here with strict orders to pick him up,” Ukai kept talking. “I think he's being moved to a different prison after that.”

“I see,” Desk Guard said. “Well, go ahead. It's not like I'm too concerned with this matter.” He pushed a button and the door out unlocked. “See you later, Ukai.”

“Bye, Aizawa,” Ukai said as he led Hinata out.

There was a black car with heavily tinted windows waiting for them. Ukai shoved him towards it, muttering “get in” as he did so. Hinata did without questioning, climbing in the back seat. Ukai climbed in the passenger seat.

The driver was, surprisingly, someone Hinata recognized. He had seen him walking around the prison before, but only outdoors. He never came inside.

There was a fence-like wall separating the front and back seats. Hinata tuned in to the conversation.

“-you heard anything about this trial, Ukai-kun?” The driver said as they pulled out of the lot.

“Not really. There are some rumors going around the prison, though.”

“What are they saying?”

“Mostly things that would be expected,” Ukai said, gesturing as he talked. “But some of them are saying that they're gonna Shuffle him.”

“What? No way! I thought they were trying to stop using the original deck for anything.”

_Original deck? What are they talking about?_ Hinata thought.

“I don't know. Maybe they couldn't figure it out by DNA, so they had to go back to older methods.”

“Maybe so,” the driver muttered.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Hinata spoke up.

“Would one of you gentlemen mind telling me where we're going?”

“Huh? Why do you wanna know?” Ukai turned around and stared.

“It's fine, Ukai, just tell him,” the driver said.

Ukai huffed. “Fine. We're heading to the Hearts Kingdom, where the important trials take place.”

“Important? Why am I so important? All I did was rob a store,” Hinata objected.

“Dunno, kid.”

“Wait,” the driver interjected. “You said you don't know what your card is, right?” He turned around to look at Hinata as well.

“Eyes on the road, Takeda.”

“Right, sorry,” he mumbled as he turned around.

“Yeah, I don't know,” Hinata spoke.

“Well,” Takeda continued, “There's been a lot of speculation about the Ace being late. Maybe they think you're the new one.”

“I doubt it. Talk around jail is that he's just a Joker that’s outlived his time. Lots of ‘em are expecting him to die soon,” Ukai rambled, making more wild gestures. Then he turned to Hinata and added, “No offense.”

“Oh, none taken,” said Hinata, waving him off. “I've kinda been wondering about that, anyways.”

The rest of the ride was filled with small talk amongst them, leading to Hinata learning that both Takeda and Ukai were citizens of the Hearts kingdom. They had been hired to transport “major Diamond felons” to the courthouse within the Hearts kingdom, were they would drop them off into Heart security. The previous Ace was also brought up as a subject of conversation, and soon Hinata was fascinated with the subject of how Aces could function in the caste system. Every Ace would show up with the potential to blend in with a certain card type. But what usually made them stand out was how they excelled at their jobs. Improving other’s lives, improving their own lives… Hinata wished he could be like them.

Then they pulled over quite a few speed bumps, and Hinata was out of it. Instead, he stared at the massive building that sat right outside the car window.

Takeda parked at a small driveway with an even a small door on the wall. There was a really tall, sorta buff guy standing there. Takeda rolled down his window, spoke a few words to the man, then actually got out of the car. They had a hushed conversation, then walked around the car and opened the door to the backseat.

“Get out,” Takeda said.

“Why?”

“Because you're about to have your trial and also this guy will probably punch you if you don't.”

“Oh,” Hinata muttered. “Well, in that case, alrighty then.”

As Hinata got out, he noticed that both Takeda and Ukai had a serious change of attitude. His only assumption for that was that they weren't allowed to be friendly with prisoners. Makes sense.

The sorta-buff pushed Hinata through the door, only to slam it shut when Hinata turned around to ask a question. He was alone now.

The room was a strange hallway, long and eerily-lighted with green. If he was honest with himself, it made Hinata feel a bit sick. But no matter how gross he felt, he still had a trial to attend, so he started walking.

The feeling that something was wrong started to get more and more prominent the further he walked. The door at the end was getting closer, but he didn't want to go through. Something in the back of his mind was tormenting him, telling him that this was a bad idea. But as he reached the door and stood in front of it, one thought became clear in his mind.

_Get scared later._

He twisted the doorknob and pushed.

 

The room it opened to seemed almost worse than the hallway. It was completely white, circular, and a bit looming. He turned around to leave, but the door was gone.

He almost panicked. Almost.

When he turned back around, there were two new things in the room. The first was a faint outline on the wall opposite him, which read Initializing Video Feed. The other was a ratty-looking deck of cards.

Certain things suddenly made more sense.

This must be the original deck, Hinata thought. Strange, I would've thought that certainly-

“Hinata Shouyou?”

Hinata visibly jumped. Apparently the wall had finished initializing it's video feed. He looked up to find a face staring at him through the screen on the wall. The person had blonde hair that seemed to have been dyed, considering there were brown roots showing through. Their cat-like eyes stared a hole through him.

“Yes?” Hinata answered weakly.

“My name is Kenma, I'll be walking you through this trial. There are cameras in here that you cannot see, but they are required so the Council can see the outcome of your Shuffling. For now, though, I am required to show you the introduction of the Kings, so sit tight for a couple of minutes.” After speaking, Kenma’s face blurred off the screen and was replaced with new feed.

It now showed a picture of four seats, with various people standing behind them. Behind one stood a man Hinata vaguely recognized as being the man who had interrogated him earlier this week. Kageyama, he remembered. Hinata resisted the urge to scoff.

A voice bellowed over the picture. “Please stand for the arrival of the Kings of the Four Cards.”

Hinata assumed everyone in the jury or whatever would stand at this point, which included him. He straightened up.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, King of Hearts.”

A tall, lanky man with a terrible bedhead walked in front of a chair and sat down. His hair kind of made Hinata want to laugh.

“Sawamura Daichi, King of Diamonds.”

Hinata recognized the name from hearing it around the jail. This guy had short, choppy black hair, and sat down in the seat next to bedhead.

“Bokuto Koutarou, King of Spades.”

A man with black-and-white striped hair (-how the hell, Hinata thought) stomped out, wearing a huge scowl. He sat down angrily.

“And Oikawa Tooru, King of Clubs.”

_No way._

Hinata was pretty sure that his jaw dropped to the floor, because he felt pretty reassured that this wasn't happening. Because what he realized was that holy shit the guy who visited me the other day was the King of Spades.

 

* * *

 

 

“So Kuroo-san hired another generation of Kenma for the Shuffle initiation?” Yamaguchi elbowed Kageyama.

He winced and grumbled out a “so I've heard.”

“You think he's good?”

“He must be,” Kageyama hissed as Oikawa took his seat across the room. “Now shut up, we're not supposed to be talking!”

“Right, right.”

Kuroo was standing now. He faced the small room in the middle of the colosseum, clearing his throat. The monitors opposite him flickered to life, showing different angles inside the room of the jumpy redhead.

“Hinata Shouyou?”

Hinata jumped. “Y-yes?”

Kuroo cleared his throat. “Because you have seen the original deck with your own two eyes, you must be sworn into secrecy. Please raise your right hand and repeat after me.”

“Alright…” He murmured as he did what he was told.

“I, Hinata Shouyou,” Kuroo started.

“I, Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata repeated.

“...do solemnly swear to never reiterate the events that happen in this court of law.”

Hinata murmured the words back.

“In doing so, I will be charged with treason and publicly executed.”

Hinata blinked nervously, reciting the dark words.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said. “You may lower your hand and listen to the initiator.”

Hinata nodded.

Kenma’s voice was blurred out, but it was obvious what he was telling Hinata to do. He had walked to the center of the room, and was now standing completely still. Kageyama waited for the familiar sight of the anti-motion shield, and after a few moments, he saw it. Hinata’s feet were encased with the blue glow-like shields, forcing him to stay in one spot.

It had started.

The room was completely silent. Hinata kept standing for a few agonizing movements, and the cards did nothing. Kageyama watched for a few moments. Still nothing.

“Geez, do these cards ever move?” Kageyama whispered to Yamaguchi.

“Dunno. Possibly, but I'd probably freak out if-”

“Will both of you shut up?” Daichi turned around in his chair and hissed.

It wasn't very intimidating though, considering at the exact time he began to speak, there was a loud sound from behind him. Everyone jumped (including Kageyama), and turned to look.

One of the monitors was out, the screen completely black. The one next to it was working, and Kageyama saw a broken camera on the ground. It was torn in pieces. On either side of it were two cards: the Jack and King of Diamonds.

“What's it doing? Has it ever done this before?” Bokuto turned to Kuroo. The King of Spades card shot out from the deck as well, barely missing Hinata in the process.

“Don't know,” Kuroo muttered, as the King of Hearts card left.

Then Yamaguchi tripped on nothing and fell flat on his face, which seemed to trigger something in the cards. They were flying all over the place, whizzing past Hinata and hitting the wall behind him.

Kageyama blinked and there was a card flying straight for Hinata’s face. He started to move to do something but the cards stopped. All of them.

They hung in midair for a moment before dropping, one by one. It took a while before they were all on the floor.

Well, all except one.

The card was hanging in front of Hinata’s face, touching his nose.

Yamaguchi looked up from his spot on the floor. Everyone watched in awe as the cards reassembled themselves, forming back into a neat pile. The one facing Hinata stayed.

Kageyama let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The tension in the room was so thick that Kageyama felt like he could cut it with a knife.

Then the card started to float down to the floor, swaying like a feather. It landed face-up, and Kageyama heard collective gasps around the room. People were shaking their heads, rubbing their eyes.

The card on the floor was the Ace of Clubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, couple of announcements! 
> 
> first, my other fic (city frights) is going to be restarted! it's rinrei tho, so don't read if you don't like.
> 
> second, this fic has a tumblr tag! I'll be tracking the tag "fic: what's a king to an ace" so if you've decided that you like this fic enough to make fanart of it or something, feel free to put it there! 
> 
> third, I am in need of a beta reader! I need someone to help me out with grammar and stuff, and also to recommend if I should add anything or slow down the fic. if anyone is interested, comment below and we can talk about it!
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
